


hold my hand

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Attempt at Humor, Aviophobia, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Protective Liam Dunbar, Scared Theo Raeken, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Theo's afraid of flying. Liam's both sympathetic and (not so) secretly amused.





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
>  
> 
> This is me trying to write happy stuff, by the way ~~and hopefully it worked?~~

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Liam eyes Theo warily, watching as the chimera’s fingers makes aborted movements around his armrest.

Theo just looks at him, features carefully blank save for the tightness of his jaw.

“I’m fine.” He grits out, and Liam hears the skip in his heartbeat, wants to call him out on his lie, “Go back to playing Candy Crush or whatever, and let me be.”

“Wow.” Liam raises an eyebrow, unimpressed; his lips twitch upward slightly, “Y’know, I didn’t actually expect Mr. Big Bad to be afraid of _airplanes_.”

“I’m not.” Theo denies; a stutter of breath exposes him, though. Liam looks closely, sees the flex of his arms as Theo undoubtedly struggles to stay in his seat.

“Poor baby.” Liam teases; it’s not often he gets to be the one ragging on Theo, so he grabs the opportunity with both hands, “Want me to hold your hand for you?”

Theo looks like he’s seconds away from both barfing on him and strangling him. Liam’s nose wrinkles at the thought. That doesn’t sound like a very good combination.

“I’m going to kill you,” Theo threatens lowly, leaning close so he can whisper into Liam’s ear; the beta shivers when his warm breath caresses the exposed skin of his neck, and right, now’s not the time for _those_ thoughts, “And make you get _really_ acquainted with your right hand.”

Except it is.

“What?!” Liam yelps, and when an air hostess looks over her shoulder to glare at him, sinks into his seat, “Come on, I’m sure we can find a middle ground here—”

Theo raises an eyebrow, looking decidedly smug. Liam hates his boyfriend so, _so_ much.

“No, seriously though.” Liam’s learned that, to win arguments with Theo, you need to divert the topic, “Why’re you so scared?”

Theo purses his lips, eyeing Liam doubtfully, before sighing.

“I’ve never flown before.” The chimera admits, head dropping.

“What?” Liam’s a little taken aback, but the tenseness in Theo’s shoulders has him backtracking, “Wait, why though?”

Theo looks at him like he’s the stupidest thing he’s ever seen. Liam can recognize it in his sleep now.

“Dread Doctors?” The chimera deadpans, “Lived most of my life in the sewers, then my truck?”

“Right.” Okay, so now Liam really feels kind of dumb, “Well, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal.” Theo snorts, fingers tapping against the armrest, “Okay, let’s ignore that there are enough ways to die in this thing to fill an entire manual. And the fact that we’re going to be thousands of feet in the air—because clearly wolves are meant to fly— _and_ the fact that the—”

“Hey.” Liam interrupts his rambling partner, hand closing around his trembling fingers, “Relax. Nothing’s going to happen.”

‘ _Flight crew prepare for taxi, thank you._ ’ The announcement system crackles to life, making Theo pale. Now, Liam really knows it’s getting bad.

“Look at me.” Theo does, sweet green meeting Liam’s blue, and Liam gives him his most reassuring smile, “We’ll be alright, okay? You can even hold my hand the entire time, if it makes you feel better.”

“Okay.” Theo whispers, but it looks like he’s about to dissolve into tears—and Liam _knows_ he’ll feel forever embarrassed about it, “But—”

“Don’t think about it.” Liam assures him, “If you want, we can share music? Or you can go to sleep?”

“No, it’s fine.” Theo’s stubborn as a mule, as always. Usually, it’s kind of cute, but right now? Not really. “I just… wish we didn’t have to do this.”

Liam makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat.

“We’ve got no choice.” He reminds Theo, gripping his hand tighter, “This is the fastest way to Miami.”

“Why are we even going to this stupid wedding?” Theo grumbles, still pale, “Neither of us really ever talked to Jackson and Ethan anyway.”

“Pack obligations.” Liam says with a sorry shrug, “But, hey, you get to spend time with me now!”

“Joy.” Theo deadpans, though his lips still twitch, “And sorry to burst your bubble Little Wolf, but I’m not exactly part of the Pack—”

“Shut your ass.” Liam rolls his eyes, making Theo frown, “You’re as much a part of this Pack as any of us. You don’t have to prove yourself anymore.”

“Right.”

“They wouldn’t have invited you otherwise.” Liam points out, and Theo looks conflicted, like he isn’t quite sure how to respond. In the end, he looks away, though he’s still relaxed enough, thanks to the slow soothing circles that Liam’s rubbing into his hand.

“Maybe.”

Right as Theo says that, the plane lurches; Liam’s surprised, since he didn’t even realize they were moving, much less taxiing, but Theo… Theo’s squeezing his fingers hard, face paling and eyes widening as the plane moves faster and faster.

“Hey.” Liam says urgently, clasping Theo’s shoulder with his free hand, “Oi, look at me, we’re okay.”

Theo isn’t responding, breath stuttering out unevenly, so Liam does the patented Were cure; Liam tugs his hand free and cups Theo’s jaw, making the chimera face him, scared eyes locking on his own.

“Don’t think about it.” Liam says forcefully, moving as close as the seatbelt can allow, “Just focus on me, yeah?”

He tugs Theo down by the neck, slotting their mouths together and trying to coax Theo’s quivering lips open. He isn’t sure when the older boy’s hands fist themselves into the sleeves of his jacket, more preoccupied with tasting his boyfriend’s mouth, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Theo eventually reciprocates with equal fervor, his grip on Liam’s arms tightening briefly, before relaxing.

Eventually, they need to pull away for air, and Liam’s pretty proud of his handiwork. Theo’s flushed cheeks, and reddened mouth make for a pretty picture and, aside from the awed stare of a teenage girl from across the aisle, it’s all perfect.

Until Theo’s face screws up in pain, and he mutters, “Ow. My ears.”

Apparently, making out during takeoff isn’t the best idea, especially with the change in air pressure.

“Get out the chewing gum.” Liam makes the mistake of swallowing, and now, there’s loud popping in his ears, _ouch_ , “Quickly. Please.”

“I hate you.” Theo says, handing over a stick, and at least he’s not as pale as before, “You’re the worst.”

“Sure.” Liam chews the gum desperately, willing his ears to cooperate, “I can take that.”

He casually links their hands together again, and Theo looks at him, a soft smile curving his lips.

Everything's as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
